Pocky Game
by randomtuna13
Summary: Semuanya berjalan lancar dan tenang-tenang saja sampai Leo, si bocah gosong mengusulkan permainan untuk memanaskan suasana. Pocky Game! Ia sengaja mengatakan kalimat keramat 'agar kita bisa lebih akrab lagi', sehingga seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada Nico. [Spesial untuk Shania]


**Pocky Game**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **note :**

Dibikin dengan penuh cinta buat Shania~

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Demi Hades, siapa sih yang menciptakan permainan _pocky game_? Nico di Angelo bakal menyumpahi orang itu dihukum di Padang Hukuman. Mungkin dipaksa memakan stik pocky rasa original seumur hidupnya di sana. Tanpa air minum. Nah, rasakan deh.

"Ya ampun, Nico. Nggak akan seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok," Hazel Levesque membujuk dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hazel dan Mrs. O'Leary itu sama saja. Suka menunjukkan mata besar penuh sihir dan hipnotisme. Bukannya ia membandingkan saudara seayahnya itu dengan anjing neraka. Maksudnya, jika mereka memohon, hasilnya adalah skor nol besar untuk Nico karena dia nggak bisa menolak.

Hari itu akhirnya serombongan besar blasteran Yunani dan Romawi keluar bermain bersama. Tujuannya tentu saja laut. Bukannya mereka dipengaruh Percy Jackson —yang merupakan putra Dewa Laut. Tapi, tempat mana lagi yang bisa menampung serombongan demigod berisik yang suka bikin masalah tak terduga? Pantai adalah tempat yang paling aman. Masalah terbesar yang mungkin terjadi paling hanya beberapa anak setengah dewata terseret ombak (kecil kemungkinan dilacak monster, karena dua perkemahan sudah saling bahu-membahu membangun perlindungan teroptimalnya).

Setelah puas bermain air dan pasir, beberapa demigod berkumpul dan mendiskusikan hal lain untuk dilakukan. Misalnya, kelompok anak-anak Aphrodite/Venus. Mereka sedang mencari _spot_ terbaik untuk _selfie_. Lalu sekelompok anak Hephaestus/Vulcan sedang melakukan studi lanjutan tentang bagaimana membuat misil dari sebatang pohon kelapa yang baru saja tumbang.

Dan di sinilah, Nico bersama tokoh-tokoh yang lainnya. Hazel, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, dan Leo Valdez. Mereka berkumpul di bebatuan karang yang jauh dari garis pantai. Percy sudah puas menyembur semua orang dengan kekuatan Bocah Lautnya dan sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan komunitas ikan laut terdekat. Beberapa orang di sampingnya tertawa mendengar percakapan satu arah itu. Ada untungnya juga wisata pantai ini. Nico bisa melirik-lirik tubuh atletis Percy tanpa merasa bersalah karena telah melihatnya tanpa pakaian.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan tenang-tenang saja sampai Leo, si bocah gosong mengusulkan permainan untuk memanaskan suasana. _Pocky Game!_ Ia sengaja mengatakan kalimat keramat ' _agar kita bisa lebih akrab lagi'_ , sehingga seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada Nico. Bukannya Nico nggak ramah lho. Tanya saja Reyna.

Sayangnya ide itu sudah keburu disambar yang lain. Dan semuanya setuju. Cuma tinggal Nico saja. Karena ini permainan yang sangat penting untuk menumbuhkan rasa kepercayaan diri Nico di antara teman-temannya, maka Hazel susah payah merayunya agar mau.

 _Huft._ Akhirnya Nico kalah deh.

"Tapi aku nggak mau _deket-deket_ Percy," desisnya kesal, sambil membuang muka setelah menyetujui permainan itu. Sudi amat ikut _pocky game_ , jika ia sebelahan sama Percy. Apalagi dengan figurnya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru dan kalung perkemahan. Bunuh diri namanya.

"Apa? Aku nggak dengar." Hazel mendekatkan telinganya. "Coba ulangi."

Ragu apakah saudarinya sedang bercanda atau tidak, Nico berdehem. "Aku maunya kita _hompimpa_ buat menentukan urutan mainnya."

Tak disangka, Jason langsung menyahut. "Oke, ayo _hompimpa._ "

.

.

.

Setelah dua menit, Nico sudah seratus persen yakin Nike benci padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah? Sekarang dia berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Hazel dan Percy. Apa gunanya _hompimpa_ jika hasilnya begini? Nico mengerutkan dahi. Tapi, tidak cuma dirinya yang sial. Reyna malah berada di urutan pertama, sementara Jason ada di sebelahnya. Duh, kasihan banget. Tapi, Nico tidak punya waktu buat bersimpati. Ia sendiri butuh itu.

"Oke, jadi kita mulai ya?" Reyna mengeluarkan satu pak _pocky_ rasa coklat. Rasa paling universal. Paling tidak bukan rasa teh hijau. Yaiks, Nico samasekali nggak suka rasa yang itu.

Reyna menelan ludah sebelum meletakkan satu stik _pocky_ di bibirnya. Seluruh anggota permainan itu memiringkan kepala melihat reaksinya. Nico hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi dengan tertawa. Sulit rasanya tidak mengkontraksikan perut beberapa saat, jika melihat ekspresi sang putri Bellona itu. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya melotot, mungkin menghindari refleks berkedip terlalu banyak yang akan menunjukkan betapa gugup dirinya.

Dan _hap_.

Pelan-pelan Jason berhasil memindahkan stik _pocky_ itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Reyna langsung berpaling berdehem-dehem sendiri. Jason menahan diri agar tidak menyeringai dan segera menoleh ke arah Piper.

Nico baru tahu seberapa berbahaya permainan ini, saat Jason menatap Piper.

Itu pandangan yang sama yang ia lihat di mata Luke saat menatap Annabeth. Atau saat Frank menatap Hazel. Dan sebaliknya. Mata terfokus. Seolah tersihir.

Itu tatapan penuh cinta.

 _Sial_ , seharusnya sejak awal Nico menolak ikut permainan ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perpindahan stik bersalut coklat itu berjalan mulus. Sedikit terhambat di Jason, karena sang putra Jupiter mendadak lupa diri bahwa ia harus mengoper stik itu ke bibir Piper. Bukan menciumnya. Untung Leo dengan senang hati mengingatkan.

Stik itu juga terhenti di Leo. Ia mendadak gugup dan memakan seluruh stik yang ada di mulutnya saat menghadapi wajah oriental Frank. Menurut peraturan sih, seharusnya permainan itu diulang dari awal yang berarti Reyna menggigit stik baru. Tapi gadis berkepang itu mengibaskan tangan dengan berbahaya dan berkata bahwa cukup satu kali saja ia melakukan permainan ini. Alhasil Leo mendapat stik _pocky_ baru.

Perpindahan stik dari mulut Frank ke mulut Hazel sungguh lucu. Keduanya sama-sama serupa kepiting rebus saat melakukannya. Leo pura-pura menyemangati si putra Mars dan sedikit melakukan gestur aduh-aku-tidak-sengaja-mendorongmu. Untungnya Hazel mafhum dan segera menerima estafet stik darinya sebelum ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan untuk terjadi di tempat umum.

Dan tibalah giliran Nico. Nico memajukan wajahnya dan menerima stik dari Hazel tanpa kesulitan. Saudarinya itu sempat mengerling penuh dukungan saat makanan panjang itu telah bertengger di bibir Nico. Butuh dua detik untuk memahami kerlingan itu.

Tepat saat ia melihat Jason di belakang rambut mengembang Hazel menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Setelah ini giliran Nico memindahkan stik ke bibir Percy Jackson.

 _Mati aku_.

.

.

.

"Nico, itu kejauhan."

Nico setengah mati berusaha tidak memanggil _zombie_ secara tidak sengaja dan membiarkan mereka menggetok kepala keriting si bocah gosong.

"Leo benar, maju sedikit deh, Nico."

Kali ini Piper yang mengusulkan. Nico tidak pernah dekat dengan Piper dan ia meragukan apakah usulan sang putri Dewi Asmara bisa dipercaya.

"Ya ampun, kapan permainan ini bakal selesai?"

Leo membuka mulut lagi, pindah posisi di belakang Luke —yang artinya posisi terakhir. Nico mengerutkan dahi, menyipitkan mata, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kau-akan-menyesali-ini-nanti-valdez. Tapi Leo bukan anak yang peka. Ia bersiul-siul dan terus menyerukan kata-kata 'Maju! Maju!' tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Nico."

Jason berkata dari belakang. Nico menurunkan pandangannya pada Percy (yang tadinya jatuh di atas / samping kanan / samping kiri / (segala tempat selain area wajah). Mata hijau laut laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatapnya. Nico mendadak takut debaran jantungnya akan membuat stik bersalut coklat di mulutnya jatuh. Mata Percy memandang Nico dengan tatapan 'aku-percaya-padamu'. Bibirnya tersenyum. Demi Hades. Sang Putra Poseidon tidak melontarkan ejekan apapun saat melihatnya gugup.

Nico menarik napas perlahan.

"Mendekatlah, Nico," katanya dengan pasti. Nico memberanikan diri. Ia mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya. Dan wajahnya semakin mendekat. Bibir itu. Bibir Percy Jackson. Tinggal memindahkan stik ini saja. Tidak perlu gugup.

Hingga Nico merasakan dorongan pada bahunya.

.

.

.

 _Asin._

Itu yang dirasakannya pertama kali. Dan manis. Manis dari coklat. Mata Nico terpejam, pikirannya menerka-nerka.

 _Tunggu.._ _gabungan rasa apa ini?_

Matanya terbelalak terbuka. Dan tidak ada pemandangan lain di depan iris matanya yang kelam. Hanya ada kelopak mata tertutup. Bulu mata lentik menggelitik matanya. _Ini tidak terjadi._

Spontan Nico mendorong tubuh Percy Jackson mundur. Stik _Pocky_ terinjak hancur di atas pasir. Percy sempat memunculkan wajah kagetnya, sebelum ia tersenyum lebar. Jari-jemarinya mengelus sudut bibirnya. Ada sorakan di latar belakang, tapi Nico tidak memperhatikan. Suara-suara itu melebur. Sama seperti pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Hanya ada Percy yang menatap balik padanya. Mata hijaunya hampir memiliki pengaruh yang sama dengan mata _puppy-eyes_ Hazel dan Mrs. O'Leary. Menghipnotis. Membuatnya kalah.

"Duh, sayang sekali. Sepertinya kita harus ganti stik _pocky_ baru, ya?"

Percy mengerling penuh arti.

Sumpah. siapapun yang menciptakan permainan ini, Nico akan menemuinya. Mungkin memindahkannya ke Pulau Orang-Orang Terberkahi, sebagai hadiah.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

APA INI COBAAA, DEMI KOLOR POSEIDON BERGAMBAR NEMO?

INI FLUFF NGGAK SIH? KENAPA SAYA HISTERIS GINI HABIS NULISNYA? APA SAYA LEBAY?

APA YANG SUDAH SAYA TULIS INI?

/digetok

Ehem.

Shan, sumpah deh nulis Percico sulit banget. Gatau ya, aku ada tiga draft buat ngebayar hutang drabbleku dulu itu. Dan akhirnya malah nulis ini abis stalking tumblrnya indigonite.

Apabanget deh, aku gak pede nulis ini. Habisnya fik2 mu di ao3 dewa semua diksinya. Berasa retjeh deh diriku 8''')) Sori kalo abal banget, daku masih pemula dalam hal ship perbelokan(?) 8''))

Mind to RnR?

 **p.s :**

buat yang nanya urutan pocky gamenya :

 **Reyna - Jason - Piper - Leo - Frank - Hazel - Nico - Percy – Annabeth – Luke**

dan karena percabeth juga otpku, aku gak rela ngilangin salah satu dari mereka. makanya di sini kubikin annabeth pacaran sama luke /maksa


End file.
